


Insanity

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was a mistake. A mistake. A very big mistake.

Looking into his eyes as he fucked Merlin; staring at his mouth as he moaned his name.

What a very big mistake!

Merlin should have let him just bend him over. He should have insisted on turning out the lights. No, he shouldn’t have allowed Arthur to spend the night.

This was all a very big mistake.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Arthur asked in the dark as he wrapped his arm around Merlin’s waist and pulled him in.

Merlin didn’t answer, because, he didn’t have one.

He didn’t hate Arthur. He hated himself. He hated who he became when he was around Arthur: Needy. Desperate. Not good enough.

He shook his head and slipped out of the bed to enjoy a fag on the balcony. Not locking the balcony door behind him was also a mistake. It hadn’t been five minutes until Arthur had joined him and then they’d repeated their mistakes.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"Merlin," Arthur said. "You didn't answer my question." 

"I don't hate you.” They were sitting side by side in the balcony, watching the sunrise.

"Then what is it?" Arthur asked. 

"You're my boss. We shouldn't do this." 

"And yet we do." 

"And yet we do," Merlin said. "I don't want anyone to find out," he added. If people in the office knew, they'd think that Merlin's promotion had been because he was sleeping with the boss; even if had earned it. 

"Why?" 

Merlin released an exasperated sigh. "Arthur..." 

"I'm leaving the company," Arthur said. 

Merlin turned to look at him, shocked and speechless. "Why?" he asked eventually.

"Father will never allow me to run it the way I want to, so..." Arthur shrugged. "Now it won't matter if people will find out we're fucking. I won't be your boss anymore." 

"Your father will sack me the minute he realises it, though. You were the one that'd hired me." 

"Had I? I barely remember." Arthur asked, sounding amused. Merlin knew that he was just having him on. Of course, he remembered. The git liked to play his games. 

Merlin shook his head and looked away from Arthur. 

"I only hired you because I thought you had a nice arse."

Merlin snorted and chucked. _Prat_.

"I knew you'd be a good fuck." 

"Well congratulations," Merlin said, trying not to sneer.

"But seriously, all games aside..." Arthur said after a minute of utter silence. "Will you come with me?" 

"I thought I just did," Merlin teased. "You begged for me to come with you." 

Arthur glowered at him and Merlin couldn't help but laugh.

"Where do you me to _come_ with you?" Merlin asked, attempting to sound serious. 

"The new job. I'll need someone with your expertise." 

"My expertise, huh?" Merlin said as he grabbed another fag and lit it. He'd been itching for it for a while, now. "Like what? Blow you under the table while you're in a big important meeting?" 

" _Merlin_!" Arthur said, sounding annoyed. "When will you realise that I want you more than just for sex? If all I needed was a warm body and a hot mouth, I have plenty of choices that don't give me this much cheek. I want _you_." 

Merlin shrugged. "I'll think about it." Merlin knew that there was nothing to think about. If Arthur'd said, "jump," Merlin would have asked, "how high?"


End file.
